


7. Overheard at Kingsport Lighthouse

by Jonkular



Series: Overheard [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout 76
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Massachusetts, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonkular/pseuds/Jonkular
Summary: There's a vault dweller from a vault up north setting up settlements and causing a stir in the commonwealth. Some people have seen him, some people have traded with him, some people have even up and left their homes to go see if they can make a life in the settlements popping up in the North. But no one knows his true intentions.
Series: Overheard [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021500
Kudos: 3





	7. Overheard at Kingsport Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought since I've been consistently posting late, I can post this one early. I also wanted to say that this particular scene takes place at some point during our last scene. So after blue overtakes the lighthouse but before the first provisioner gets there. I don't know if that is clear in this scene and if I was a better writer maybe I could've implemented that somehow.   
> Also I've been playing a lot of Fallout 76 lately (for the first time probably since early 2019 when I stopped playing) and it's actually been a lot of fun. I think the addition of NPC's makes a real difference. I say that here because I'm thinking of starting another playthrough and writing a fanfic based on that. I think I'll try and write it more like a traditional 3rd or 1st person story. Also because I'm playing 76 a lot more I'm not as fixated on 4. I'm going to try and keep this up, and I still have quite a few of these scenes lined up but this is honestly more just something I enjoy doing sometimes and I'm not going to stress myself out doing it. So if I stop updating this story, that's the reason. I might get back to it, and who knows, I might just keep updating it no problem.

Overheard at Kingsport Lighthouse:

“Tell me what happened Sister Harriet.” 

“Father, I’m so sorry. We- We were ambushed! H-He came back in a suit of power armor painted like a box of sugar bombs. He went into the light house. I saw him! I saw him up on the top! He released the Blessed one. I- I thought the Blessed one would consume him but he jumped off the top of the lighthouse! And the Blessed one jumped after him!” 

He looked down to the ground. There at the base of the lighthouse was a glowing lump of flesh. Harriet continued to look at Father Samson. Her mouth was agape, snot and tears running down her face. Father Samson did not look at Sister Harriet. 

“They were blessed with Atom’s glow. What a shame.” 

“I’m so sorry I-” 

“And you hid Sister Harriet. Instead of trusting Atom and protecting what is his, you hid. Like a coward.” 

“I’m so sorry father I- I know what I should have done I- I was just so scared I- I-” 

“Shhhh, hush Sister. We are imperfect. And someday each of us will be divided. And we will be burned in the fire of Atom’s brilliance. Now let us try and recover. There is a trunk in the top of the lighthouse dear, I need you to go grab it’s contents. We will leave this place and return to the crater.” 

“Y-Yes Father Somson. Th-Thank you Father Samson.” 

As Sister Harriet enters the lighthouse, Brother Malcom leaves the house and approaches Father Samson. 

“Most of the bodies have been looted of their weapons. I’m afraid right now we don’t have enough men or weapons to have this place running at the same capacity.” 

“Oh it’s no matter Brother Malcom. The Blessed is dead and I believe the murderous heretic will be back before long anyways. No, I believe it would be best to call it a loss and retreat back to the Crater.” 

“And the girl?” 

“Yes, Sister Harriet. She went to retrieve a trunk full of nuclear material in the lantern room.” 

Father Samson hands him a lock and a key, “Do lock her up will you? Perhaps she too will be burned in the fire of Atom’s brilliance.”


End file.
